Chemical anchoring adhesives are used to maintain anchor pins in boreholes that are upside down and vertical, or horizontal, or oriented at any angle. The anchoring adhesives and anchor pins are useful in industrial or commercial construction applications such as bridges, airports, highways, skyscrapers, stadiums and tunnels. In a typical application, a borehole is drilled into a substrate member formed of concrete, steel, wood, or a combination thereof, or another material. Then, the interior of the borehole is cleaned and scrubbed to remove dust and dirt particles. Then, the borehole is filled with a measured amount of anchoring adhesive. Then, a driving tool is used to drive an anchor pin into the borehole.
A typical anchor pin may be threaded, and may have a flat or pointed forward end. A typical driving tool uses rapid rotational movement to spin the anchor pin into the borehole. The driving tool may operate at about 500-3000 rpm, suitably about 1000-2500 rpm, desirably about 1400-2000 rpm. Some driving tools employ a combination of hammering (axial motion) and rotational motion.
Chemical anchoring adhesives and methods of applying them are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,291,555, issued to Surjan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,434, issued to Surjan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,403,678, issued to Surjan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,256, issued to Surjan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,420,458, issued to Surjan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,226,650, issued to Liu et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,368,170, issued to Liu et al. These patents are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
Additional chemical anchoring adhesives and methods of applying them are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,411,010, issued to Kish et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,163,971, issued to Rancich et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,822,017, issued to Kish et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,228,207, issued to Rancich et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,635, issued to Rancich et al. These patents are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
Due to cost pressures in the construction industries, there is a need or desire for simpler, more cost-effective techniques of applying chemical anchoring adhesives and anchor pins to boreholes.